Invisible
by Ana Cullen Pattinson
Summary: Traducción. Bella y Edward pertenecen a diferentes grupos, y él está enamorado de Tanya. Bella lo observa desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Estos son los pensamientos más íntimos de Bella.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de musicormisery4105. Yo sólo traduzco **

**Summary: **Bella y Edward pertenecen a diferentes grupos, y él está enamorado de Tanya. Bella lo observa desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Estos son los pensamientos más íntimos de Bella.

**Dedicatoria:** Para sparklinghaledecullen por inducirme(?) en las traducciones y betearlo. También una mención honorífica para las Tweeties (:

* * *

**Invisible**

**BPOV**

Almuerzo. Para la mayoría de la gente era una hora para sentarse y comer con sus amigos. Era una hora especial en el día donde podías conversar y meter la pata sin que los profesores estén constantemente detrás de ti. Podías hablar de cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando no empezaras a hablar muy fuerte. La comida podía ser un asco y algunas veces podía ser que se hubieran preguntado si iba a volver y atacarte, pero eso estaba bien. Tal vez, era más seguro saltarse la comida y sólo sentarse en la cafetería.

Pero para mí, era algo completamente diferente. El almuerzo era la única vez en el día en la que era posible verlo a_ él_, era simplemente algo que hacía. Ahora, no me mal interpreten, no soy una persona que lo persigue obsesivamente, solo soy demasiado tímida para hablarle frente a frente.

Por él, me refiero a Edward Cullen. Él era todo un Adonis, si Adonis fue humano alguna vez. Edward tenía un cabello bronce perfectamente desordenado con reflejos cafés y rojos cuando estaba en el sol. Tenía un cuerpo escultural en comparación con el David de Miguel Ángel. Su nariz estaba perfectamente recta y tenía los ojos más hermosos que haya visto. Eran de un color verde bosque, eran tan expresivos que aunque estuviera a cinco mesas de distancia los podía ver brillar cada vez que alguien contara un chiste que creyera gracioso o cuando estaba realmente feliz por algo.

_--_

Edward era el tipo de artista tímido. Bueno, en realidad él era más del tipo músico. Era un pianista prodigio y tocaba la guitarra muy bien, sin mencionar que podía cantar como nadie. Estaba en una banda con su hermano Emmett Cullen y el novio de su hermana, Jasper Hale. Se reservaba para sí mismo y su pequeño grupo de amigos que consistía en los Cullen y Hale. Había muchas veces en las que me imaginaba como parte de su grupo. Ellos eran tan amables, dulces y les gustaba salir. Sin embargo, nunca parecían hacer nuevos amigos con los demás. Siempre habían sido ellos cinco, hasta que apareció _ella._

_--_

Tanya Denali–capitana de porristas, la abeja reina de la Secundaria Forks y probablemente la chica más hermosa de la escuela si excluíamos a Rosalie Hale, quien era probablemente la más hermosa del universo. Tanya tenía el cabello rojizo y rizado que caía en su espalda en suaves rizos, el cuerpo perfecto que cualquier chica moriría por tener y los ojos azules. Ella era hermosa.

Había solo un problema con ella, no solo creía que era mejor que todos, sino que también veía a los demás como si fueran nada, ella no era una de las mejores partes de este lugar, si entiendes lo que digo. Desafortunadamente, y aun no sé cómo, pero Edward parecía estar completamente cautivado por su presencia. Por donde quiera que pasara, era como si estuviera viendo a una diosa. Yo sólo deseaba que me viera de la misma manera en que la veía a ella.

_--_

Era triste, Edward era un gran chico y Tanya era sólo—bueno, Tanya. Sus hermanos y amigos desaprobaban su pequeño enamoramiento en ella. Rosalie siempre ponía sus ojos en blanco cada vez que veía a Tanya pasear con otro hombre agarrados del brazo. Era realmente una situación muy triste si pensabas bien en ello. Las chicas eran usualmente el dulce en el brazo del chico. En el caso de Tanya el chico era el dulce. Ella siempre solía elegir a los chicos más guapos o a los que todas querían tener, y ponía su derecho sobre ellos. Usualmente lo hacía con todos los chicos nuevos.

_--_

Entré a la cafetería e hice lo mismo que siempre. Estaba en una rutina, lo sé, pero estaba muy cómoda con mi pequeña rutina. Compré una botella de agua, fui a la barra de ensaladas y me preparé una, después me dirigí a mi usual mesa. Todos ya estaban sentados. Mis amigos consistían en un grupo mucho más grande que el de Edward. Mis amigos eran, la reina del cotilleo Jessica Stanley, el molesto Labrador mejor conocido como Mike Newton, el drogadicto Tayler Crowley, la dulce pero tímida Ángela Weber, la astuta Lauren Mallory, el excesivamente útil Eric Yorkie y el ratón de biblioteca Isabella Swan, ó Bella, quien era yo. Ellas eran las principales personan que se sentaban en nuestra mesa. También había algunas otras personas que se sentaban en nuestra mesa.

En la mesa ya había mucho ruido. Tyler estaba drogado como siempre. Él y Lauren, quienes estaban saliendo, ya tenían su lengua en la garganta del otro. Mike y Eric estaban discutiendo sobre algo, probablemente algo estúpido como un comic que ellos conocían. Jessica estaba cotilleando con el aire desde que Mike estaba distraído por Eric, y Ángela estaba sentada, comiendo su almuerzo en silencio mientras leía una revista.

Mientras caminaba, Mike levantó la vista y gritó mi nombre, siempre tan fiel, como lo hacía todos los días, "¡BELLA! ¡HOLA BELLA!" Se paró en su silla, agitó las manos como loco e hizo el ridículo. Todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a _eso_ pero _yo_ no.

Mi tradicional rubor apareció en mis mejillas cuando todos en la cafetería voltearon a verme. Incluida la mesa que no quería que se fijara en mi. Bajo sus miradas criticas, tropecé con mis propios pies y quedé extendida en la mesa. Por suerte, Eric fue capaz de detenerme a tiempo antes de que derramara todo. Mi grupo de amigos estaba acostumbrado a tener que ver alrededor de mí, y ver por mí también. Las risas estallaron en la cafetería por mi tropiezo mientras que toda le gente de mi mesa, salvo Tyler y Lauren que estaban muy ocupados besándose para notarlo, me dirigieron unas miradas simpáticas.

Una risa destacó de las demás. Era fuerte, prospera y ruidosa. Emmett Cullen. La cafetería nunca estaba en silencia con él alrededor. Él era, honestamente, la persona más ruidosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. Yo no tenía ningún problema con eso, sinceramente. Se podría decir que Emmett no lo hacía para hacerte sentir incomodo. Simplemente que así era su personalidad. Miré a través de mi cortina de cabello para ver a Emmett riendo fuertemente con Jasper y Rosalie, los gemelos Hale, estaban tratando de contener la risa, pero se podía ver que estaban esperando poder reírse como Emmett; pero estaban siendo amables. Alice Cullen por otra parte, con quien nunca había hablado en mi vida, me dirigió una mirada de 'Lo siento' antes de sonreírme y saludarme con entusiasmo. Me volví hacia mi mesa en shock.

'_¿En realidad Alice Cullen acaba de saludarme? Los Cullen no interactúan con nadie fuera de su círculo. ¿Qué podría significar esto?'_ Pensé. Mi cerebro se fue a toda marcha, pensando en todo tipo de hipótesis sobre las razones por las cuales Alice me pudo haber saludado.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos el darme cuenta que estaba siendo grosera con Eric. Él me había atrapado y salvado de una vergüenza aun mayor. Sacudí mi cabeza, para aclararla, antes de girarme hacia mi amigo asiático quien ya estaba sonriéndome en respuesta. Eric no era un mal chico. El era solamente, demasiado acomedido **[n/t: cuando te ayudan demasiado]** para mi gusto.

"Gracias Eric," Le dije.

Me sonrió, "No hay problema, Bella." Casi me encogió su cursilería.

Me volví hacia la mesa de los Cullen y los Hale y por primera vez noté que algo estaba diferente. Edward no estaba en su asiento. Era una buena señal porque quería decir que no me había visto tropezarme delante de toda la cafetería, pero era algo malo porque si no estaba aquí no lo podría ver en tres días, ya era viernes.

_--_

De pronto, las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron y entro el mismísimo Adonis. _Habla del diablo y se aparecerá_. Sentí como se empezaba a formar una sonrisa en mi rostro al verlo y sentí que empezaba a entrar en el 'modo desmayo.' Yo no era del tipo femenina, pero Edward Cullen sacaba algo en mí que nadie más podía. Edward comenzó a caminar hacia su mesa, pero se detuvo cuando Tanya comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección, sola—como si fuera la ganadora de un concurso**. **Ella podía estar caminando hacia las puertas de la cafetería, ya que Edward estaba de pie cerca de ellas, pero no podía estar tan segura todavía.

Tanya estaba pavoneándose por los pasillos de la cafetería, directamente al congelado Edward que veía a su vida, ella era la respuesta a la vida. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron mucho y se podía ver que empezaba a inquietarse. Escuché a Emmett soltar otra fuerte carcajada, sólo que esta vez estaba segura que estaba dirigida a Edward en lugar de a mí.

Casi había llegado junto a Edward en este punto, Abrió su boca varias veces, como si tratara de hablar y literalmente se quedó abrumado cuando ella pasó de largo sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Se podía ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos—rechazo, y enfrente de toda la cafetería. Los hombros de Edward cayeron y empezó a caminar hacia su mesa, que por suerte no estaba tan lejos de la puerta. Me sentí mal por él, no me caía bien Tanya, pero el parecía preocuparse por ella realmente y me dolía ver que a él le dolía. Casi deseaba que ella lo hubiera mirado, solo para no ver esa mirada de rechazo en sus ojos que yo conocía tan bien.

Como si Edward pudiera sentir las miradas en su espalda, volteó su cabeza y vio en mi dirección. Sus ojos verdes se toparon con mis ojos marrón obscuro y me quedé atrapada. Literalmente no podía quitar mi vista de su rostro deslumbrante.

_--_

De pronto se sentía como si todo empezara a estar en cámara lenta. Edward había cambiado su curso. En lugar de caminar directamente hacia su mesa, empezó a caminar hacia la mía. Mis ojos se enfocaron en él una vez más mientras se acercaba más y más a mí. Mi respiración estaba atorada y me preguntaba si era así como se sintió hace unos minutos cuando Tanya estaba caminando en su dirección. Si era así como se sentía, lo sentía por él porque estaba cerca de torturarme viendo su lento pero elegante andar. Parecía que le tomaba horas cuando en realidad habían sido probablemente unos cuantos minutos.

Y justo cuando pensé que Edward iba a pasar de largo así como Tanya lo había hecho con él hace unos minutos, se detuvo frente a nuestra mesa, aun estaba mirándome. Él sonrió torcidamente y sentí como mi corazón dio un vuelco completamente feliz. Amaba esa sonrisa, era perfecta y le sentaba a Edward muy bien. Se aclaró un poco la garganta logrando que todos en la mesa voltearan a verlo en shock y con sorpresa.

_--_

"Hola, Soy Edward Cullen." Dijo educadamente. Había algo en sus ojos cuando me miraba, alguna emoción extraña. Quería saber qué era exactamente, pero no estaba segura.

Finalmente le respondí, "I-Isabela Swan, p-pero puedes llamarme B-Bella," respiraba pesadamente, tartamudeando por mi nerviosismo.

"Bueno Bella, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme en el almuerzo hoy?" me preguntó.

Mi boca se abrió en shock pero eso no parecía molestarle, él solo me sonrió torcidamente otra vez. Ese chico era muy educado para tener diecisiete años. Nunca había visto nada igual en toda mi vida. Era dulce, juro que me enamoré de él incluso más que antes. No podía creer que en realidad me haya pedido que almorzara con él. No podía parar la gran sonrisa que se estaba formando en mi rostro. Sentí como el conejo de energizer **[n/t: el de las pilas, uno muy famoso]** porque estaba casi temblando de emoción y nerviosismo.

Miré a mis amigos quienes también estaban mirando a Edward con la boca abierta. Estaba segura que todo parecía muy especial en ese momento. Jessica llamó mi atención y me dedicó una gran sonrisa y el pulgar hacia arriba, diciéndome que tomara la oferta de Edward. Mike no me miraba, en lugar de eso estaba enfocado en Edward, sus ojos tenían un ligero resplandor. Mike siempre había tenido un pequeño enamoramiento hacia mí, que hacía más notable su comportamiento de perrito faldero. Tristemente, Mike nunca fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente—Jessica.

De pronto me di cuenta de que aun no le había contestado a Edward. No podía dejar al pobre chico colgado, "Claro."

"Genial," respondió. Sonriendo y ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme.

La tomé delicadamente y dejó una paz con mi pequeña mano envuelta en la suya, que era mucho más grande. Era tan cálida y sentía que mi mano estaba hecha para amoldarse a la de él. Edward me llevó a una mesa vacía en el lado opuesto de la cafetería, probablemente quería quedar lejos de las miradas lascivas de nuestros compañeros quienes estaban ansiosos por más cotilleos.

_--_

Nos sentamos y Edward solo me sonreía – era increíblemente deslumbrante. No podía pensar coherentemente cuando me sonreía de esa manera. Después me estaba diciendo las palabras que nunca pensé que me diría, "Me gustas Bella, mucho." Confesó. "Desde hace tiempo, pero," bajó la vista, como si estuviera nervioso, "era demasiado tímido como para venir a decírtelo."

Mi boca se abrió de nuevo, "¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué hay de Tanya?"

Se llevó sus perfectas manos de pianista hacia su desordenado cabello. Luego, se puso más cerca de mí de lo que hubiera esperado, "Tanya no puede competir contigo, Isabella."Susurró Edward en una voz muy pasional.

Estaba tan cerca. Su esencia me dio de lleno en mi nariz. Era increíble. Olía como al fresco aire libre, una colonia **[n/t: loción]** tan masculina, como un olor almizclado. Eso tomó por completo mis sentidos y una vez más me vi incapaz de pensar con claridad. _'¡Deja de deslumbrarme!_' quería gritarle por mi frustración.

Edward se acercó más, nos fuimos acercando lentamente desde los lados opuestos de la mesa en que nos encontrábamos. No era algo en lo que estuviéramos siquiera pensando—era completamente involuntario, no era que me estuviera quejando. Era como si hubiera un imán que tiraba de nosotros. Una corriente eléctrica empezó a fluir a través de nosotros mientras nos acercábamos y miles de mariposas revolotearon en mi estomago. Sus ojos verdes capturaron a los míos una vez más. Había un fuego detrás de ellos. Sabía que por una vez _yo_ lo puse ahí. No, Tanya, no—yo lo hice—Isabella Swan lo hizo.

"Bella," suspiró, cortando la pequeña distancia entre nosotros. "Bella." Dijo otra vez, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

'_¿Qué?'_

"¡Bella!" ¡Ese no era Edward!

_---_

Parpadeé y mis ojos vieron la realidad. Edward no estaba junto a mí. Yo no estaba sentada en una mesa con él, él no me estaba mirando, ese gran intercambio nunca pasó. Todo fue un sueño. Giré para ver quién me estaba llamando y vi a Ángela mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro, "¿Soñando despierta otra vez?" bromeó.

Me sonrojé, y no le respondí. En su lugar, miré alrededor y vi que Edward estaba sentado en su mesa. Todo estaba como todo los días. Yo estaba en mi mesa mirando a Edward Cullen, con la esperanza de que se fijara en mí. Edward estaba sentado en su mesa, con una mirada que yo deseaba estuviera reservada para mí. Tenía esa sonrisa torcida que yo adoraba tanto. Sus ojos se encendieron mientras se enfocaba en Tanya quien estaba sentada del otro lado con las demás porristas y deportistas de la preparatoria Forks. Como siempre, ella no se dio cuenta, estaba atada con su hombre del día, haciendo ojos de 'perrito', 'coqueteando' y metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta.

Esperábamos que algún día consiga que Edward me mire de esa manera. Esperábamos que se dé cuenta de que Tanya es un desperdicio de tiempo. Ella no era nada. Yo solo podía esperar que después de que él se dé cuenta de esto pueda ser lo suficientemente valiente para hacer mi jugada, para demostrarte que realmente lo amo, que quiero amarlo por ser Edward y no solo por su aspecto.

"_Te amo Edward Anthony Cullen," dije._

_Nuestros labios se juntaron en un ardiente beso, uno que demostraba lo mucho que nos importábamos._

_Él sonrió, "También te amo Isabella Marie Swan."_

"Oye Bella, ¿qué estás mirando?" preguntó Jessica, sacándome de mis pensamientos sacudiéndome un poco. Estaba mirando la mesa de los Cullen y los Hale una vez mas mientras soñaba despierta. Sentí que mis ojos se volvían a enfocar y sabía que la lejana mirada que había antes en mi rostro se había ido. Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos y poner todo en orden una vez más.

Suspiré y le di la respuesta de todos los días, "Nada," antes de girarme a mi grupo de amigos, sabiendo que nada había cambiado—aún.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews =D


End file.
